Amor incomprendido
by nycolys
Summary: Oh y tip en la escena cuando , oh se tira del auto y tarda en volver , al volver tip se preocupa demasiado por el, oh llega a sentir algo que jamas creía que iba a pasar ese sentimiento es... ¿amor?


**Hola :3 estoy emocionada , eh visto HOME de dreamworks y estoy muy contenta de hacer una historia pequeña , corta no se de aquella película , realmente apruebo el TIP Y OH , si no les gusta les recomiendo leer otras historias ;) ADVERTENCIA :*spoilers * **

ESCENA DEL AUTO :

**T**IP estaba completamente asustada , después de que oh se había tirado desde el auto hacia el mar y tardo mas de lo normal, estaba completamente asustada, preocupada y algo enojada , ¿y si no regresaba? ¿como encontraría a su madre?

*en ese momento oh sale del agua , en un estado tranquilo*

\- ERES UN IDIOTA -decía tip de manera alarmante y furiosa

\- esa es la mejor forma de relajarse , después de lo desconocido del baile - dijo un buuv contento

eres un... tu ... *gruñidos* que te sucede ! - decía tip

oh estaba confundido y sobre todo un poco asustado por el repentino comportamiento de tip

\- porque? tu alarmarte , de esa manera , oh acerté algo malo a ti? - dijo oh

*suspiro* no ,si ... no se , me asustaste simplemente pensé ... pensé que estabas muerto o lastimado incluso en problemas , realmente me has asustado - dijo tip

\- tu , preocuparte de mi WOW, nadie antes preocupado por oh , nadie... - dijo oh de manera confundida pero por alguna razón sintió algo extraño , algo que no había sentido antes con nadie , CON NADIE , pero con tip si , ¿porque ella ?

\- me asustaste simplemente oh !, no lo vuelvas a hacer ... yo ... yo no se porque me preocupo tanto por ti , no... no lo se - evitaba llorar; tal vez por la razón que eres tu y cerdo los únicos compañeros que tengo ahora, mi... mi rozan tal ves de aun sentirme feliz en momentos aunque seas solo un BUUV .

*oh abrió completamente los ojos * enserio... tu si que preocupada por mi ! , por oh ! jamas pensar eso , entonces dime , porque sentir este sentimiento raro Oh en este momento * se torno rosa salmón*

tip lo vio y se sorprendió * oculto su rostro para no mostrar el rubor que le apareció * , a que te refieres con sentimiento extraño

\- no se , solo lo siento , siento es por, tu ! , tu hacerme sentir raro por motivos , no saber con exactitud que ser?, pero cada vez que siento que estas a gusto con oh , oh sentirse , contento y , algo avergonzado y , tímido

tip * abrió sus ojos* y sientes como animales en tu pansa?

\- * oh miro a tip * exacto algo así , algo que ... quiere que acabe ya , porque es extraño y ... no se , me siento , yo sentirme raro * miro a tip y pudo notar sus mejillas rojas*, y tip? también tu cambiar de color? , no saber que los humanos también hacían eso

\- eh , no esto , no es nada, sucede solo cuando , alguien se ... avergüenza o ... * volteo su cara* se siente tímida

* oh se acerca a tip y le da un abrazo*

\- oh... que ... que te sucede - * dijo avergonzada*

\- no saber , pero , ah oh gustarle esto, gustarle sentir esto y gustarle ... gustarle demostrar este cari...

Oh no pudo terminar su frase , ya que sintió como sus labios se unian a los de tip ... * que deber hacer oh , jamas haberse metido en esta situación , pero , no estar mal verdad? , a mi gustarme ... gustarme demasiado !* oh comenzó a abrazar mas a tip y a seguirle el juego , fue un beso tierno , tímido ... ya que los dos eran nuevos en eso , oh torno definitivamente todo su color a rosa salmón , si eso era... AMOR , había escuchado eso ase tiempo pero , una cosas es oírlo u otra es sentirlo.

tip * se separa de oh* , oh ... te ... te amo , aunque sea raro enamorarse de un extraterrestre jajaja * comenzó a reír*

oh comenzó a tornarse un poco rojo - oye ! pues también ser raro enamorarse de una humana, aunque ... * su color cambio nuevamente a rosado salmón* oh también amarte

tip * sonrojo* , jaja .. *miro a oh y comenzó a sonreirle , y oh contesto de la misma forma*

bueno , ay que volver al auto, necesitamos estar preparado para mañana ... * tip se entro al auto , y estaba en el volante¨*

\- tu no manejar , deber descansar , yo manejar ahora, dormir bien amor - dijo oh

* tip no pudo creerlo , le dijo amor ! ene se momento miro ah Oh y el a ella , ella comenzó a reír y le dio un beso tierno en los labios * buenas noches , amor

* oh simplemente sonrió y se emociono , ya en el volante , estaba realmente feliz al saber que se ah enamorado *

**Espero que les haya gustado :3 , realmente esta pareja la amo , es realmente tierna, extraña pero tierna y eso me encanta !**


End file.
